


Don't touch me

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Charles et Erik ne peuvent plus ignorer les sentiments qui sont entre eux. Ils s'accordent alors une part de bonheur mais à une condition : Charles ne doit pas toucher Erik.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Don't touch me

« DEGAGE ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik regarde le télépathe, les larmes aux yeux. Il se lève lentement et sort de la pièce.  
En quittant le manoir, il marche dans les rues sans but précis.  
Il s'assoit sous un pont, vidant son esprit de la moindre pensée désagréable.  
De son côté, Charles se calme et comprend la portée de ses mots sur l'allemand.  
Il sort précipitamment du manoir afin de le retrouver.  
Erik est assis sous un pont, les genoux repliés contre lui, la tête baissée. Il s'approche de lui.  
« Erik … Je suis … »  
Le magnétique relève la tête et l'embrasse tendrement. Charles sourit contre ses lèvres et répond au baiser.  
Des gens passent dans la rue mais ils ne les voient pas.  
Le télépathe se recule et regarde le visage de l'allemand.  
« Je t'aime. » avoue-t-il.  
Erik sourit et prend Charles dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ils rentrent au manoir, côte à côte, sous le regard étonné de Raven.  
« Il me semblait que vous vous étiez disputés ? » demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
« C'était avant. » répond Charles.  
Il prend Erik par la main et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se laisse faire comme hypnotisé par la beauté de Charles.  
Le télépathe l'allonge sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur lui. Ils se regardent tous les deux amoureusement alors que la main de Charles caresse doucement le torse de Erik.  
« Stop. » dit l'allemand d'un ton ferme.  
Il retire la main du télépathe de son torse et ce dernier vient l'embrasser doucement.  
« Tu as l'air tendu, mon ange. »  
« Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche … J'ai peur. »  
Charles fronce les sourcils et le mordille dans le cou. Il tente, en vain, de détendre son partenaire.  
« Fais-moi confiance … » susurre-t-il.  
Erik soupire en fermant les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que c'est Charles qui le touche et pas un de ses tortionnaires aux camps.  
Ils étaient froids et durs avec lui, le télépathe est doux et tendre.  
Charles caresse du bout de ses doigts les fines cicatrices sur son torse et l'allemand ferme les yeux.  
« Non. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues et d'un geste un peu trop tendre, le professeur les essuie.  
« Ne pleure pas, mon cœur. Je peux attendre que tu te sentes plus en confiance. »  
Erik étouffe un soupir de soulagement puis regarde Charles. Il se rend compte alors que ce dernier est torse-nu.  
« Charles … »  
Le télépathe ne répond pas, sa tête enfouie dans le cou du magnétique. Il ronronne alors que Erik caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
Ils s'endorment dans cette position.

Les mois passent et Erik est encore au manoir. Depuis leur net rapprochement, l'allemand évite tout contact trop proche. Cette peur d'être touché il l'a toujours bien qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance au télépathe.  
Ce soir-là, ils s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre et Charles vient se remettre à califourchon sur lui.  
« Toujours pas, mon ange ? »  
Erik ferme les yeux, soufflant un bon coup. Il gémit légèrement en sentant Charles dévorer son cou de baisers. Sa main dévie sous sa chemise et l'allemand se crispe.  
« Charles … »  
Le professeur soupire et reprend ses légers baisers dans le cou. Erik entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Charles.  
« Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, Charles, mais je … »  
« Laisse tomber. Je sais que nous n'irons pas plus loin … »  
L'allemand laisse échapper malgré lui un grognement. Charles le regarde sans comprendre.  
Très vite, il se retrouve sous Erik, les joues rouges, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
« Erik, tu n'es pas obligé de … Oh mon Dieu … »  
Charles gémit en sentant la main de Erik parcourir son torse tendrement. Ce dernier sourit d'un air dragueur.  
« Je ne veux pas être touché mais toi … Il n'y a pas de problème. »  
Charles rougit et met son avant-bras devant ses yeux. L'allemand le regarde en se mordant la lèvre et l'embrasse un peu partout sur le torse.  
« Erik … Je … »  
L'allemand lui fait signe de se taire et continue ses caresses et baisers.  
Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, j'ai failli le perdre …  
Charles étouffe un petit cri lorsque Erik le mord dans le cou, comme pour marquer son territoire.  
« Je déclare qu'à partir de maintenant tu es à moi. »  
Le télépathe rougit et garde les yeux fermés. Erik grogne.  
« Charly … » dit-il d'une voix suave.  
« Hmff … ? »  
Erik rit légèrement et continue ses caresses. Charles ouvre lentement les yeux et regarde l'allemand faire. Il a l'impression de rêver et referme les yeux. Cependant, lorsque l'allemand vient jouer avec son bas-ventre, il rouvre les yeux et rougit lorsqu'il sent qu'il finit de le dévêtir. Il grogne.  
« Un soucis, Charles ? »  
« Tu es encore habillé … »  
Charles grogne de nouveau et déboutonne le pantalon de Erik. Ce dernier sourit par ce geste impatient. Il garde son sourire lorsqu'il voit le brun pester contre sa ceinture qui ne se défait pas.  
« Laisse, je vais t'aider. »  
D'un geste de la main, la boucle de la ceinture de Erik se défait et Charles le déshabille complètement. Erik vient mettre la couverture sur leur deux corps et regarde Charles.  
« Tu sais comment t'y prendre … ? »  
« Oui. »  
Charles rougit. Il gémit en sentant les mains de Erik explorer le bas de son corps. Ce dernier finit par le préparer doucement. Il guette les moindres réactions de Charles et parsème son torse de baisers.  
« Erik … » souffle le télépathe.  
Une fois que l'allemand juge que le télépathe est prêt, il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Charles lui sourit et caresse sa joue. Erik grogne et enlève la main de son partenaire de son visage.  
« Fassen Sie mich nicht an … »  
Charles comprend à travers la barrière de la langue : Ne me touche pas.  
Erik se met en position et pénètre lentement Charles. Ce dernier étouffe un cri de surprise.

Raven se promène dans le manoir. Cette nuit-là, elle peine à trouver le sommeil. Elle déambule sans but précis en tête dans les vastes couloirs de la demeure. Elle soupire, en repensant à la proximité entre Erik et son frère de cœur. Une pointe de jalousie apparaît dans son cœur et elle soupire de nouveau.  
Oui, elle aime Erik. Elle est tombée sous son charme dès la seconde qu'elle l'a vu.  
En passant d'ailleurs devant la porte de ce dernier, elle entend des gémissements et quelques cris provenir de la pièce. Elle se stoppe nette, des images mentales envahissant son esprit.  
Erik continue ses caresses et mouvements. Charles a les yeux ouverts et gémit en voyant les gestes de l'allemand.  
« E-Erik … »  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une fois leur orgasme respectif passé, les deux hommes sont allongés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Charles a calé sa tête contre le torse de Erik et s'est endormi rapidement. Raven a fait irruption dans la chambre mais comprenant que son frère était heureux avec l'allemand elle s'est abstenue du moindre commentaire déplacé.  
C'est alors que Erik met une condition à Charles.  
« Charles, je veux bien être en couple avec toi mais à une seule condition : ne me touche pas. »  
Charles accepte et sourit.  
Ils vont désormais construire une vie ensemble.


End file.
